Never be romantic again
by BIFF1
Summary: Scorpius tries very hard to make valentine's day very special for his bride to be...however he's not very good at it. In fact he's very bad at it.


**A/N: written for the Anti-Valentine's day challenge, posted a little late due to fussing over it probably for no reason. This is my first next gen fic. Hope you enjoy**

**Never be Romantic again.**

"This is all your fault."

"My fault?" He put a hand to his chest as if her words had cut him. He looked horribly nonchalant and she had to say she was impressed because she knew she couldn't have looked like that running for their lives from a pack of wolves in only her underwear, a billowing cloak and **one **sock.

"Yes your fault, its always your fault." She hissed looking over her shoulder at the dark fur and bright eyes that were certainly getting closer.

She started sprinting, struggling to pull her shirt over her head.

"Hey what are you doing?" He yelled noticing that she was starting to leave him behind, "You can't outrun this thing without magic."

"Uh huh." She agreed speeding ahead of him looking at her empty arms. She had had her skirt in them at one point she was sure.

"Oh my god Rose!" He yelled speeding up to catch up with her the sound of the animal hot in his ears, blood pumping frantically in his veins, "Your trying to out run me!" He reached out and pulled at the shirt she was wearing realizing with odd clarity that it belonged to him.

"Let go Scorpius! Just let it eat you so I can escape."

"WHAT?" He slid a little in the mud, the cold wet substance splashing up his bare legs, "No way! You sacrifice yourself!"

"What!" She turned to look at him, his face was flushed his body looking exceptionally red in their white and brown surroundings. His eyes were bright and wide and they flicked quickly between her and the ground in front of them searching desperately for a way to escape. Then her eyes slid passed him to the monster, there was a lot of thick saliva hanging from its mouth and if she saw correctly there was some of that thick disgusting fluid clinging to the sides of Scorpius' cloak.

"I thought you loved me?" Her voice cracked the fear of dieing closing around her lungs and making it harder to run.

"I do!" He yelled trying to grab her hand, when on earth had she gotten so much faster than him. She couldn't even fly a broom properly.

"Then let it eat you!" She told him again a scared edge to her voice that clearly stated that that was the only logical way out and she was tired of explaining.

"You let it eat you!" He grabbed her hand and squeezed more than necessary.

"What? No!"

"I thought you loved me?" he returned his voice almost lost in the ear splitting noise of the beasts howl.

"Not enough to be killed by a wild animal." She yelled pulling them both around another thick tree.

"What?" He asked voice quite, he stopped dead but thankfully not for long as Rose gave a violent tug on his arm.

"I love you." She shouted, "I love you, you great pratt! Run damn it!"

Scorpius nodded curtly as he ran behind her. That was right she loved him. He felt an odd comfort as the cold metal he had wrapped around her finger pressed into his hand.

"There!" She shouted not looking back for fear it would slow her down. There was a small break in the rock that was definitely too small for the giant wolf to fit into.

Swiftly changing course she pulled them towards the crack.

"Ah!" Scorpius yelped as Rose pulled him deep into the crevice.

"What! What!" She yelled trying to see behind him.

"I'm pretty sure I'm bleeding." Scorpius' voice was quite and colder than the heated yells and screams of there daring escape.

"What do you mean 'pretty sure'?" Her voice however had gotten slightly shrill in the small space, that knowledgeable annoyance she did so well filling the space.

"I mean." He told her slowly, looking at her knee, the only part of her that he could see, "I can not see my arm so it might be blood or it could be mud."

"Does it hurt?" She asked his white blonde hair, her voice softer.

"Yes."

"Serves you right."

"What?" He proclaimed eyeing his fiancee's knee like she was a mad man.

"Well it's your fault were in this mess in the first place, just like last year and the year before that and the year before that."

"Well excuse me for trying to be romantic." His throat threw the word out as if it caused him great pain.

"Romantic? We ended up being chased by a giant wolf!"

"Yes, but the picnic before that was very nice. I made those sandwiches myself."

That explained why they had tasted so odd.

"Yes of course it always starts off well and then ends with me in the hospital."

"Will you just let the balloon incident go."

"I almost died! I spent two weeks in the hospital."

"Well at least I didn't get us arrested!"

"I told you it wasn't even my donkey!" She tried to move her arms in exasperation but only managed to slightly scrape her knuckles.

"Uh huh."

"At least I never threw up in your hair." She grumbled quietly to herself.

Scorpius' sharp intake of breath filled the tiny space, "Your bringing up our first date? You said I got a do over since I didn't know I was allergic."

"Yeah well it was clam chowder."

"Fine we'll never do anything romantic again. Valentine's day? What's that? Just another day."

"Good."


End file.
